Never Ever
by mirror alchemist
Summary: After finding out about Deborah's stints, the MC wants to do everything in her power to protect her friends. It...doesn't quite work. AKA what if the MC got furious. Some spoilers of ep.15 and beyond. Rated M for glorious swears.
1. Chapter 1

Oh hi. I finally got past chapter 16 on MCL so I wrote this. It kinda took life on it's own so it's as close to canon as I usually do it. Some spoilers for ep.15 and 16 but you already knew that.

I still don't own My Candy Love

* * *

I couldn't believe what I've been told.

I was standing in the basement of the school with Deborah of all people. Ever since I first saw her, I felt that something was quite right. I couldn't find anything other than praises. But come to my surprise she found me and told me what happened just before my arrival. About dumping Castiel for her career. About she played Nathaniel and Castiel against each other, just to hide her slip up.

If I could, I wish I could punch her where she stood right now.

"Why would you tell me this?" I asked, cautiously.

I so hated that smirk on her face.

"Why not? You were curious."

I shook my head. She should have known how close Nathaniel and I from the others. It wouldn't make sense to tell me this.

"You don't think I'm a threat."

She seemed pleased at my response. "Well you are a Gallade. But I was hoping we could play nice _Ami_. People seem to think we'll be best friends."

I bristled at her calling of my name. The way she said it so casually. I didn't like it. The urge to hit her was even more pronounced. But she smiled at me again.

"It would be a shame if you got transferred Mir." she said before leaving.

I waited a while before letting out a harsh breath. I have no doubt that Deborah won't let me off easily. But I did inherit my dad's sense of right and wrong. I had to make sure Castiel didn't fall into her whims again.

He's a friend, in the loosest sense of the term.

* * *

I knew it was hard, but I didn't imagine it would be this hard. After talking to Melody and Kim, I figured telling the truth wouldn't help at all. Deborah was just too nice as a front. Word started to get around about my conversations. I couldn't avoid all the second stares I was getting.

Oh how I wished Nathaniel was here.

He might have made things a bit more bearable for me.

I hid out in the locker room in the gym for a while. I don't think I could deal with my schoolmates.

"Mir?"

My head perked up at someone calling my name. It was Lysander. I smiled softly at his presence. It was pretty welcomed. If I could have one person on my side it would make me better.

"Oh, hey Lys."

"What are doing in here?"

"Hiding out. You?"

"I left my notebook during gym."

I chuckled at his response. He has the habit of losing stuff and I have the habit of finding it. He took a seat beside me on the bench.

"Why are you hiding out?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard what's been going on."

"Yes, but I rather hear it from you."

So I explained what Deborah told me. Even explaining it got my anger up. How could one person do that to people? At this point, Amber was sounding like better company. I noticed Lysander looking at me. Which made me kind of flushed. Even though I only saw him as a very good friend, he is pretty.

And I never really found out how to deal with looking at his bi-colored eyes.

"I'm glad you told me. I found it hard to believe you would do something malicious. "

"You believe me?"

"I believe you. You don't lie. Omit facts, but I haven't seen you lie."

His answer made me smile. But even with that I knew it would take a lot more before this situation would be settled.

"You should go home for the day Mir." he suggested.

"Bu-"

"No really." he interrupted, "This is stressing you out. I don't think you being stressed would benefit your cause. It might be best to talk to Castiel, he'll be back tomorrow."

I had forgotten that Castiel had been out too.

Lysander had a point. Working myself up about this is letting Deborah get the best of me. And that's the absolute last thing that should happen. I thanked him and went on my way home.

"Mir!" called someone.

I turned around to see Rosalya catching up to me. I had wondered what she wanted with me. Not that her presence isn't unwanted. But trying to leave the school grounds works better when no one sees you.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home, I'm not feeling so good." I answered.

"I see. Everyone's been so tense when your name is mentioned."

I laughed bitterly. The school is really letting me have it aren't they? I could see that Rosalya won't let me leave until I explained why. But more that that, I think I owed it to her. I explained what happened from the basement all the way to now. When I finished, she looked at me. I smiled sadly, I knew that look.

"You don't believe me."

She grabbed my hand.

"What? No! It sounds out there, but I don't see you as the type to lie for kicks. Tell you what, you go on home and I'll try to find out what I can about her. I'll give you the details tomorrow."

"You don't need me?" I asked.

Rosalya smiled at me. I smiled back a little. "Lysander is right. You need to go home and relax. Despite his quirks when he suggests something, you should do it."

"You're right. I'll be on my way then Rosa."

I got home with no one inside. I guess Auntie was still out working. I think she wouldn't mind me coming home this early anyway. I went straight to my room and laid in my bed. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Auntie was calling me for dinner. I quickly got out of my clothes and changed into some lounge outfit before I went downstairs.

It seemed that the staff didn't notice me skipping the rest of my classes.

Either that or Auntie decided not to talk about it.

I pushed my food around, eating bit by bit. This Deborah situation was making me lose my appetite.

"Is something wrong Hun?" she asked me.

I was surprised from the question. What exactly could I tell her? I placed my fork down on the plate as I looked at her.

"Aunt Rieka. Can I ask you something?"

"It's not about a boy is it?" she asked me.

I laughed lightly at the question. Though it did get me to thinking. Nothing has happened between Nathaniel and I since the bruises incident. I'm a little disappointed since I was sure that the feeling was mutual between us.

"No, it isn't. At this point I kinda wished it was. I know someone did something wrong and is going to do it again unless I stop them. I'm trying to warn people, but they don't believe me. I'm pretty sure they see me as a bad person. I don't know what to do."

"Do you feel that deep down you're doing something right?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

It was then she smiled at me. "Rayburn would be happy to know you have his sense of right and wrong." She looked at me seriously for a change. She rarely looked at me like that, unless I got into deep trouble. "If you feel that you absolutely have to do it, then do it. The truth will eventually come out."

I went over and gave Aunt Rieka a hug. That was the kind of encouragement I needed. No matter what I was going to stop Deborah.

* * *

The next day I arrived at school with a change of clothes. Rosalya did mention I should change up my style. Though, I wasn't really feeling the pink. The black of the outfit does balance it out though.

Turns out, things only got worse since I left yesterday.

Everyone was giving me the weird looks. Even my good friends. I did catch up to Rosalya during one of our classes together and she gave me the information she found. Apparently, Deborah dated two members of her band at the same time and the guitarist left because of it. But she has him silent so that it doesn't ruin her record sales.

The only reason Deborah is back now is to get Castiel back in the band.

I remembered back what she told me after her little story. About how Castiel would do anything for her. My face paled at the realization. It was that much more important to get her away. Unfortunately the guy won't come to us because "it's a high school problem" as Rosalya dubbed it. So I really was alone in this.

After classes I went to find Deborah. If I can get her to reveal the truth to me, then I could reveal to the others her true intention. I had picked up a recorder before coming to school since I remembered that was something Peggy used to keep her information.

Finding her was quite easy, she was in an empty classroom.

"Hello Deborah." I said as politely as I could.

"Mir~ It's a surprise seeing you. I heard you went home yesterday. I hope you're feeling better." she said.

"Uh. Yeah. Much now. Hey, about that thing we talked about..."

"Thing? I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been hearing you said some nasty things about me."

I'm terrible at keeping up an act.

"Cut the shit Deborah." I told her, "I know why you're here. I won't let you take him to be your little pawn."

"What? You have Nathaniel already. And now you want Kitten? No wonder you've been so mean to me." she said.

My face turned red. How in the hell could she interpret that? In my confusion she reached over and grabbed the recorder from my bag. Then she started making grunts and groans into it before shutting it off.

"Ha! You honestly think I'm stupid? You're going to have to try harder than that _Ami. _I wonder what would happen if this got into the hands of a certain school reporter."

My face paled again. If Peggy got a hold of that tape then everything would go straight down into the dump. Deborah ran ahead of me and I followed after her. Everyone was still out and about in the halls which made it hard to catch up to her. Before I knew it, I lost track. I sighed as I sat on the steps.

"Ami?"

I looked up to see Nathaniel looking at me. I smiled a little seeing him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him at this very moment. But it was a welcomed presence. Maybe he could help me.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"You look tired." he said.

He had no idea.

Well, it was now or never.

"I guess you know that Deborah's back when you were absent."

Instantly I saw him frown.

"And she told me what happened between you and Castiel." I finished.

"I...see." was all he said.

"She's planning to take Cas away. I tried telling everyone warning them, but it hasn't worked."

"I can see that. But Ami, would it really be so bad?" he asked.

I stood up and looked at him. I nodded my head. "It would be, no one deserves to be used like Deborah plans to use him. It doesn't matter if you get along with him or not." I rubbed the back of my head. I hoped that it would be explanation enough. As the student body president, he had to care on some level.

"Ami, as someone who's been through this I suggest you stop."

Apparently not.

"What? Why? You _of all people_ should be backing me up on this. Don't you want to get back at her for what she did to you?"

"No." he said flatly, "For the next few months after that incident it was hell for me. Even Amber got into fights because of what happened. I don't want that to happen again."

That would explain why she had such a bigger hatred of Deborah than me.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. Any other time I would feel good about the touch.

"Ami," he continued, "listen. She's got connections and skills you don't believe. She will make the rest of your time here a nightmare. I know your situation with your parents. I don't want you to transfer. I don't want you to leave me. Just give up, please."

I lowered my head.

How in the hell did people know about the transfer thing with my parents anyway? I remember telling Castiel when we stumbled upon each other at the beach. And he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would blab about it. Anyway, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could feel my arms shaking. In a burst of anger I smacked his hands away from my shoulders.

"No." I said evenly.

He looked shocked for a moment. Then disappointed.

I'm too used to the look.

"No?" he repeated.

"No. I won't be like you! I know what I'm doing is right. I'm not going to sit idly by while she slanders me when I've done nothing wrong. You want to go and be a punk ass coward then go ahead!"

I started to walk away but Nathaniel grabbed my wrist.

"Ami, don't do this."

I snatched my hand away and sneered at him.

"Don't call me by name Nathaniel."

I ran up the stairs to the next floor to clear my head. I calmed down somewhat. But how could he just tell me to give up and stuff? I sighed to myself again. I certainly didn't win any favors with that outburst.

I heard some giggling.

I turned to look and see that Amber and her two lackeys were near the windowsill with a bucket in her hands.

This couldn't be good at all.

I ran over to them.

"Hey! Stop!" I shouted.

But I was too late.

My hands grazed the bucket as it tipped over. I noticed the slight tint of dirtied water coming out of the bucket as it fell on someone.

"Ah! What is this?!" shouted someone.

I knew that voice.

It was Deborah's.

...Fucking hell...

"What's going on here!?" I heard the principal shout.

I looked down at myself and saw that my hands still had the bucket. I immediately dropped it. "It's not what it looks like!" I shouted.

"Enough!" she shouted.

I froze in my spot as Deborah reached up the stairs. If it wasn't for the circumstances I would have laughed at how drenched she was. The look in Deborah's eyes was pure murder.

"...You! I thought we could be friends, but you just keep harassing me!"

"You've been harassed?" the principal asked kindly.

"Wha- I never harassed you!" I shouted, "You've been slandering my na-"

"Gallade, quiet!" the principal said, "I've had enough, detention for you!"

I looked at her as if she killed someone.

"That's bullshit!" I slipped.

I covered my mouth to hide the swear but it was too late. The principal looked at me as if I was the one who killed someone.

"Watch your language Gallade."

"Well it is." I said, "You're gonna take her side. You're not even going to ask me what happened? I've never done anything malicious since I've been here. Nice fucking favoritism going on."

Welp, nothing could be worse than what I was saying so I might as well let it all out.

Before the principal could say anything I walked out to the bottom floor. The urge to hit something was strong. And I'm pretty sure if I did I was going to be arrested or something. The day couldn't get any worse. I'm pretty mentally drained as it is.

"Mir!" shouted a guy.

At the bottom of the stairs was Castiel. I sighed as I walked down to see him. It couldn't be good. I know it isn't. But maybe he'll listen. We did get along. Somewhat. I mean after we spent time at the beach and didn't get into a fist fight.

"What are you doing Mir?" he asked.

"I'm trying to help you. You know Deborah's here just to make you her little pawn right? She wants to be the star while leaving you behind again. I know we're not buddy-buddy, but I like you Cas. I don't want to see you hurt." I explained.

He glared at me.

"And what makes you think that I need protection? I'm a man, I don't need you butting in my affairs. Just leave me and everything I care about alone."

I met his glare with one of my own.

"What? So you're just gonna let that bitch walk all over you? You changed your clothes for her? So what's next? You're gonna be her little 'Kitten' again?"

"Don't call her a bitch!" he shouted, "I'm warning you Gallade. Stay away."

I don't know what happened really. My fist balled up tight and I raised it to hit him square in the nose. I saw him stumble into the wall holding his nose. I highly doubt I broke it, I don't hit that hard unless I purposely wanted to cause some damage. My vision started to get hazy.

Wait, I couldn't be.

I couldn't be..._starting to cry_?

Oh hell no.

I'm not crying because of this asshole.

"You're a douchebag Castiel. When she dumps your sorry ass, again, you'll see that I was right."

I ran out of the hall as fast as I could. I wasn't going to let anyone see me cry. I'm just going to go home and hide for the next couple days. And probably get ready for another transfer. I was at my locker, but these tears wasn't letting me see the combination right. I banged on it in frustration. I could have just left, but my bag was in my there and I needed it. The haziness of my vision got worse. Crying was inevitable now. I slide down to the floor. Then I started to snivel. I rubbed my eyes to clear up my vision but it was just making it worse.

"Mir?" I heard Nathaniel.

I gave a quick glance at him, then turned back to myself. I didn't want him to see me like this. "Go away," I muttered, "just go." I heard his footsteps get closer to me. I pushed on his leg to get him away from me.

"Mir, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Just go!" I shouted. He didn't care. Why should he? No one ever does. I hugged my body closer to myself. I let out a whimper. I could feel him over me. Then I felt his arms embrace me from behind. I weakly tried to struggle from his hold. But at this point, I had nothing left. I was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Mir, just tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Just go back to your own little world. You said you didn't want to get involved anyway."

His hold on me got tighter. I let out more whimpers. I'm thankful that mostly everyone had left. I didn't need everyone to see my breakdown. I could feel him patting my hair down.

"Don't cry. We'll figure something out."

I laughed bitterly at that.

" 'We'? There is no we. You said you didn't want to get involved. It's fine, I'm used to doing things alone."

I didn't know what happened next but I was being pulled into his chest. I could hear his heart beating with how close we were. I couldn't hide the blush appearing on my face. He held me so tight, it was almost like I was going away and he didn't want to let me go.

Which might be true.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're like this because of needed me and I hid away like a coward. But I swear, you won't be alone anymore. I'm not going to let you."

I felt him kiss the top of my head. That broke whatever shield I had and sobbed into his chest. I'm a terrible mess when crying. But he didn't say anything. We just sat there, on the ground in the middle of the hallway. A few minutes passed and the tears stopped. I reached up and returned his embrace with my own.

"Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded into his chest. I didn't trust my voice to work just yet. Nathaniel helped me up and I went over to finally get my bag out of the locker. As I hefted it over my shoulder, I glanced at him.

Then I turned around.

"Nathaniel, do you mean it? That I won't be alone anymore?"

He answered with a kiss on my forehead. He took my hand into his. It was odd. Not holding his hand. But the fact that I was and didn't squirm from it.

"I promise. You are not alone."

* * *

I swear I wasn't really angry when writing this D:. I had a vivid image of the MC punching Castiel and it snowballed from there. Anyway there's gonna be a part 2 to this. Hopefully I can get it in before NaNoWriMo starts.

Anywho review~


	2. Chapter 2

AAAH I'm so sorry for taking so long to finish. NaNoWriMo came up and I had 20 different ways of wanting to finish. Thank you for all the views for the first one. This may be a long read.

* * *

"Mir."

I heard someone call my name. The day after my breakdown Rosalya pulled me aside and she revealed she had a plan to bring down Deborah. She advised me to not get into trouble. But it's not as if I do it on purpose.

It just happens to find me.

It was Castiel that called me. I noticed the slight redness from the side of his nose from where I hit him. The urge was strong to smirk at my handiwork. But I think doing that would classify as "trouble". So I turned the other way and walked.

"Mir!" he called again.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of my attention. He wanted me to stay away from him, that's exactly what I would do. Until he grabbed my arm and tugged me aside. I met him with a glare. I really had calmed down since yesterday, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"What are you doing Mir?"

"I'm doing as you wish, staying away from you. You made that quite clear." I told him.

He looked surprised at me. Maybe it was the way I talked to him. Like he was a stranger. I guess at this point he was.

"Look Mir, you have to understand. She just put her career in front of me. I would do the same."

I laughed hard at that.

"I highly doubt that, you may think that you're bad and stuff. But you are capable of being kind. You aren't the type to do what she's planning."

That seemed to get him silent. I reached up to my neck to fiddle with the flower choker I had in place of the seashell necklace. I had worn that since the day Castiel gave it to me for my birthday.

"Mir, if you really wanted to look out for my best interests then you would stop and let me do this. The chance to play as a professional doesn't happen often. Lying and doing this dubious shit isn't winning me any favors."

I lowered my hoodie so I can look at him fully. I kept my stance firm. I hoped he could see that for once I was really concerned about him.

"I would be lying if I said we were best friends. We're not. But you'd believe someone who has made you suffer once before? If you looked past your relationship with her and think, you'll see that she isn't what she is. I mean why else would she come back now?"

"Gallade, stop. You're seriously pissing me off." he said, "But tell me, is this some vendetta because of the president?"

I stared at him in shock.

"What? You think Nathaniel put me up to this? He didn't. I mean, I got a bone to pick with her because of some shit she did to him. But he isn't the reason why I'm talking to you like this. If you keep telling me to mind my own business then why do you insist on talking to me? To make me feel bad? To twist that knife deeper?"

"If any one was twisting knives in backs that would be you." he noted.

I threw my hands up in defeat. It was impossible to talk to sense into him at this point. I just had to have faith that Rosalya's plan will work. I gave him the meanest glare I could muster before walking away. It didn't walk far before I slowed to a stop. I glanced back and saw that he was already gone. I sighed a little to myself. I hope he would understand soon. I know we didn't exactly get along. And me pseudo-dating Nathaniel didn't really make our relationship better.

But still, he didn't deserve anything bad happening to him.

* * *

Classes seemed like a blur as the day went on. It didn't help at all that I shared some classes with Castiel. I tried my best to not focus on him. But the school work was even less important. It was finally lunch time when I realized just how bad things have gotten.

There was Deborah sitting by Iris and Violette. And Castiel was there too.

I froze up seeing how comfortable they were together. It numbed my feelings up. It was very tempting just to go up and do something. But Rosalya's warning was in my mind. And what my parents had told me that night I came home.

* * *

_I saw my friends out after we planned what we were going to do to get Deborah. It was a lot of work to put in but I had a positive feeling about it all. Nathaniel stayed a little longer, just to make sure I was okay. I had to deal with Rosalya rummaging through my underwear and still feeling off about my crying earlier that day. I assured him I'll be okay and I'd see him tomorrow._

_"Ami dear!" I heard Aunt Rieka call me._

_I walked into the main room and saw that the phone was in her hands. I wondered who it was before she handed it to me. I usually don't get phone calls. Only if it was from my par-_

_Dammit._

_"H-Hello?"_

_"Ami? We got a call from the principal today about an incident at school." my father said._

_I stiffened up immediately. Dad is usually stricter than Mom so I knew that I was in some deep trouble now._

_"Dad, I can explai-"_

_"That's enough Ami." he immediately said, "We trusted that you would behave yourself as we left you with Rieka. You assured me the last time we stopped by that you wouldn't get any more calls from school."_

_"But I didn't!" I quickly said, "These girls did the bucket of water. I tried to stop them but the principal didn't let me explain."_

_"So you decided to swear at her instead?"_

_I became silent at that. I may not have been responsible for the bucket, but I did talk pretty nasty to the principal._

_"I was just angry. I didn't mean to say all that to her...well I did. But I didn't mean to say it out loud."_

_I could hear him sigh on the other side. His sighs are usually not a good thing. Guess it was time to lay on the obedient daughter act._

_"Don't transfer me Father, please. I love Sweet Amoris I'll do whatever it takes to not let you transfer me."_

_"Hmm, Rieka told me the same thing. You had quite a few people over. Despite your...actions you have made a lot more friends there than any other school. I suppose I can let it go. But you will apologize to the principal and do whatever punishment she asks of you."_

_"Yes sir." I said, a small smile on my face._

_"And no outings for a week. Rieka and I can agree on that. We'll talk more when we're in the area." he said._

_"Right, I'll do it."_

_"Ami, this should be the very last time I need to talk to you about this. You'll be graduating soon. Childish tendencies is ill fitting for you. And you're also a Gallade, these antics do not reflect on your mother and I well."_

* * *

More than anything, I didn't want to disappoint my parents. I resigned to the numbness and went out in the courtyard to eat. The fresh air made me smile a bit. I felt a little better the more time I spent outside. I noticed Rosalya was calling me over so I went to her when I finished up my lunch.

"Why are you out here alone Mir?"

"Just needed some air." I admitted.

"Well we're all going to meet at the park once we finish eating so hurry on over."

I gave a quick nod as I placed my bag over my shoulder. She touched my shoulder afterwards.

"Don't worry Ami." she said, "Everything will be back to normal soon."

I looked at her in surprise. Rosalya never called me by my given name before. When I introduce myself, I always insist on people calling me Mir instead of Ami. Rosalya must have been seriously concerned about me if she calls me by name.

I gave her a bright smile.

"Yeah. It will be."

* * *

This was stupid. Why was I running down the hallway? A glance back reminded me. Deborah was after me like she wanted to kill me. All thanks for Rosalya.

Her jealous streak had to come in right when we nearly had her.

At the very least, we got her to drop her recording contract.

But still, I shouldn't be running. I knew how to defend myself. I've been in enough fights to prove that. But I would probably get in trouble if I swung. And more trouble isn't what I needed.

_'When you get her go in the teacher's lounge.'_

I remember that Nathaniel told me that when I came back in from listening in on Deborah losing her contract. He was smirking when he said that.

Nathaniel rarely smirks. Smiles and grins, but never smirks

He even had that mischievous hint in his eyes. If I wasn't so caught off guard from it I would have found it very attractive. Anyway I could make the door in sight. My hands turned on the knob and it opened.

But curse my luck.

I really shouldn't wear heels.

One moment I felt my ankle bend one way and the next I fell on my side. The same side my scar was on. Even after all this time, the big splotch of darkened skin on my hip was still sensitive.

I had gotten that mark when I was kid, I hit a corner pretty hard.

Anyway pain exploded in that side so much I cried out from it. I knew I wouldn't be able to get up at that moment. Deborah noticed my state and slowed her walk inside. The door clicked close behind her as she locked it. I mustered up the best glare I could, but it's hard when your side is throbbing in pain.

Deborah could see this too.

"Well well well, we're finally alone Gallade."

She stood over me with that smug look on her face. I so wished I could smack it off of her. She lifted up my hoodie to see the splotch of scar on my side. That seemed to make her grin more. Her hand gripped tightly on it and I hissed out in even more pain.

"It's nice seeing you like this for a change. Not so strong now are you?"

"W-What do you want?" I asked.

"You seemed so determined to be a thorn in my side to the very end. But it's of little consequence to me. I'll get another deal."

I laughed at that. "Your sales suck ass. I mean I bought your album and you sound like generic shit. I highly doubt another record contract is going to come your way."

She responded by grabbing tighter on my scar.

"Maybe not now, but once Castiel joins up then yes."

"Celebrating a little early? He hasn't decided yet." I noted.

It was her turn to laugh. "That idiot will do whatever I say. Just make a couple flirty eyes and touches and he's putty in my hands. I'll say jump he'll ask how high. I tell him to let me be the star and he'll do it obediently."

"And then you'll use him up until he can't be used anymore."

"You catch on Gallade. The spotlight is for one and I intend on not sharing."

I gritted my teeth, "That's low. He doesn't deserve that you...bitch-ah!"

The hold on my side seem to have gotten tighter. She tsked at me. "Here I was hoping you would just let me do what I need to do and I wouldn't have to force you to stop."

My eyes widened at her. Force? She couldn't mean physical. She used her free hand to lift me up by my hoodie. I mentally cursed at myself at my moment of weakness. I could at least pushed her off of me if the pain wasn't so searing.

"You're threatening me with violence? No one would believe you if you did it now." I said.

"Not if I hurt myself too. You've already gotten in trouble for fighting and you did punch Kitten after that little blow up. This idiot school will believe me. I'm everyone's best friend."

I let out a sigh of relief as her hand got from my side. I was prepared for a blow. But it never came. When I looked at her, all the color drained from her face. I followed her line of sight to the table that wasn't too far from us. I noticed a red blinking light.

Wait...that was the school intercom.

Our entire conversation was playing over the school P.A. system.

_'...get her to the teacher's lounge.'_

Was that why Nathaniel told me to get in here?

So he still have hints of his nature as a kid.

I used that moment of shock to get away from her and left the room. My ankle flared up in slight pain but it was nothing if I could get space. I collided into someone. I felt a strong grip around my shoulders.

"Kentin!"

I had never felt so relieved to have him by my side than now. He must have noticed that my hoodie was still up and saw the scar.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

A few people from here knew about the scar. Kentin way back at the school we were in and Castiel at the beach. I gave him a quick nod because my voice would easily tell that I wasn't. I didn't want him fighting someone on top of all of this. It took a bit for him to not outright murder Deborah when I told him what happened with me. We heard the door slam and Deobrah walk out. I straightened myself up as she and I locked gazes.

"You!"

She didn't get far before Castiel held her back. He didn't look pleased at all. I don't think I've ever seen him that legitimately pissed off before. The rest of the student body began to come closer too, having heard what she said. She tried to play it off as a joke but no one believed her. And then Castiel said the one thing that broke her down.

"It's time for you to leave Deborah...indefinitely."

He said it with such malice and contempt even I felt that sting.

I was relieved that she was finally gone. But a small part of me almost felt sorry to see her run away crying for real. Almost. I looked at Castiel for a moment and he looked broken. He had to find this out so openly. I wanted to console him. He tried to get closer.

Then I could see the ceiling.

Oh, this was _not_ good.

* * *

When I could see again, I noticed that I was in the nurse's office. I tried to get up from the cot but the room spun around, putting me right back on it. I laid down for a while. I wasn't sure for how long when I heard the door open.

"Who's there?"

I didn't get a response, but the footsteps grew closer. The flimsy sheet curtain they used to for "privacy" slipped open. And I frowned. Staring right at me was Castiel. At this point I'm not sure if I welcomed his presence.

"You know how the scare the shit out of people." he mused.

I only sighed and looked away.

Apparently Deborah grabbing on my scar for so long and hard overloaded my already wired senses and I just passed out. And then my ankle was swollen from the fall. The nurse had ordered a strict no visitors policy. Castiel only got in before the others because we shared classes.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"To apologize. I didn't mean for things to escalate like it did. I...shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

I managed to sit up without the room spinning and looked back at him. He really did look sorry for what he did. I really didn't want to forgive him that fast. But he was still dealing with learning about Deborah.

"It's okay, I suppose. I'm sorry you found out her true self like that. I wanted to settle the matter as discreetly as possible. But I think that it would be best if we did stay away from each other."

"I don't actually mean for you to stay away." he said.

"I don't know. You really did hurt my feelings. You thought I was a lying scumbag. Just to crush your dreams. We get into arguments and maybe we take jabs at one another. But since when do I get vindictive enough to screw you over?"

"But I've known her for a while." he said, "What else was I supposed to believe?"

"I thought you were smart enough to at least ask around." I said, "And you know what's the worst? That you thought Nathaniel put me up to it. I'm not some chick who does what a guy tells me because I like him. Hell he even wanted you to take on the offer just to get you out of here. But I told him you don't deserve that. So yeah I forgive you Castiel, but go fuck yourself."

I hoped the finality in my tone would make him go away. But then he grabbed my wrist. I glared at him and he glared at me. It was familiar territory with us. With my free hand I tried to punch him again but he grabbed that hand too. He gave me that little smirk that you have to figure out if it's meant to be attractive or piss you off.

"You swing too wide when you try to aim for the face."

If I wasn't getting pissed off again I would be amazed he picked up on that after one punch.

"Let go Cas and let me rest."

"Not until you listen."

"What else is there left to say!" I shouted.

I could already feel the tears trying to come out, but I kept it to myself.

I wasn't going to cry again.

"I don't hate you. But we can't be friends. You made me cry you piece of shit."

That seemed to freeze him.

"I...made you cry?" he repeated.

"Yeah. So go ahead and rub it in. You got me in a moment of weakness."

He seemed to have hesitated when I told him that. We stared at each other for a while. Our faces got closer. We got closer until we were inches from each other. We stared at each other deeply. A feeling was bubbling up inside. It was a funny feeling. I was pissed off, furious even. But it all seemed second to something else.

"Mir~! You awake yet?"

I recognized Rosalya's voice and that seemed to break whatever was going on. I scooted back away from Castiel to a comfortable space. What was that? I'm afraid to answer it to be honest. Rosalya didn't seem none the wiser what was only a few minutes ago when she saw us. She seemed surprised that he was here.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Castiel only stood up and lightly hit my head with a stack of papers. When I looked, it was the classwork I missed. I was surprised, Castiel wasn't the type of person to deliver schoolwork.

But I guess he needed an excuse to apologize.

"Just giving Gallade her work. That's my good deed for the day."

When he left Rosalya was looking at me. She smirked at me. Which I was confused about.

"I saw that." she said.

"Saw what?"

"That look. You're attracted to him aren't you?"

Wait...what?

"Nooo." I said.

I wasn't. I don't think. I'm pretty sure I wasn't. But that moment just then. It's too much to think about all at once.

"I mean," she started, "It isn't the first time you gave him that look."

"No Rosa. Please don't. I don't look at him any way but normally. Besides I'm pretty sure sarcastic back and forth kills any attraction."

"Hey people show it in different ways. Yours just happen to be that. It's kind of cute."

"Don't even entertain that thought." I said, "There's nothing Rosa. Anyway I'm kind of dating Nathaniel you know."

Even though we really haven't been on a proper date.

I had hoped Rosalya would leave it at that. My mind was still a bit of a haze after all that's happened. The last thing I needed was to harp on feelings that weren't there.

"I just said you're attracted to him, not that you wanted to act on it. But, I get it. Did you at least forgive him?"

"Well yes and no." I answered, "I did, but I told him to fuck off."

"Mir!" she exclaimed at me.

She even had that disappoint look on her face.

"What? I did. I mean, if this was all it took for him to think completely different than what I've shown then I don't need that kind of company."

Rosalya just sighed at me.

"Mir Mir Mir. While I don't condone his behavior towards you, it'll be better to be a bigger person and move on. You can't really avoid someone who's in a lot of your classes. See it from his point of view. The girl he thought wanted to be with him again just admitted to the entire student body that he's a tool and always has been. Treated the one person who was looking out for him the entire time like dirt and when finally trying to make amends, says okay but no. Even though he's probably feeling like crap, but is still trying because it's the right thing to do."

When Rosalya put it like that, yeah it did sound like I was being a jerk about it.

I was so wrapped up in my feelings I didn't consider his.

Justified, but it wasn't how I work.

I sighed as I got up. It shouldn't have bothered me that much. But Rosalya was right. I couldn't avoid him forever so I might as well suck it up. So I went out to find him. I didn't have to search long. For he was at a classroom. He noticed me as soon as I opened the door. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Cas..." I started.

Man I didn't realize how hard it was to do this.

"Yeah Gallade."

"Erm..."

"Look Gallade," he said, "if you don't have anything to say I'll see you tomorrow."

Dammit, I gotta solve it now.

So I ended up hugging him. From behind. I figured that if I didn't look at his face it wouldn't make this any more awkward than it is. He seemed to stiffen under the hug. I would be too. I mean this is the most contact we've had other than the occasional handshake.

"I was inconsiderate of your feelings." I admitted, "You were trying to apologize and I was being a jerk. Thank you for apologizing. You're a kind person."

I felt a larger hand over mines. At the same time Castiel seemed to loosen. It didn't take much to figure out that it was his hand. So I guess everything was okay now. We separated from one another. My face was hot. But I did feel a little better.

"I would greatly appreciate that we keep this between us. People already assume I want you or something crazy like that."

He only seemed to laugh.

"As amsuing as it is to piss off the president, I won't. Even if you do give those looks like you want me."

I scoffed at the remark.

"Don't take two steps back now."

"Uh huh," he said, "Who was the one who started a hug?"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, have fun in detention Gallade."

Shit, I forgot I have it.

"You're a jerkass you know it?" I said.

"Hmm maybe, but you wouldn't want it any other way."

As he left, I smiled. He was right. This was our thing. It felt good to have this dynamic back. I had my kind of friend back.

That was all I could ask for out of this.

* * *

Annnnnnd Done~. It's hard writing Castiel to not be a complete jerkass. Because he's sweet under all that. And this is the first time I really wrote him so I hope I did okay.

MC/Castiel UST woo. At first I wanted there to be an impromptu holy crap what just happened makeout scene but I couldn't find any place that it would blend. Then an almost kiss on the cot when he's trying to get her to listen, but there was no way they wouldn't be caught. So the staring at each other, the notion that she's attracted to him (and she denies it so), and the hug was the result.

But they are very clearly friends. Friends that snark on each other, but friends nonetheless.

Anywho, I finally fulfilled my promise to my friend to make a MC/Castiel friendship!thing.


End file.
